1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to an image display device and an operation method thereof. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention may relate to an image display device for automatically pairing with a remote control device that can transmit signals to the image display device according to InfraRed (IR) and Radio Frequency (RF) communication standards, and an operation method thereof.
2. Background
An image display device may display video viewable to a user. The user may view broadcast programs through the image display device. The image display device may display a user-selected broadcast program on a display based on broadcast signals received from broadcasting stations. Broadcasting is undergoing a transition from analog to digital all over the world.
Digital broadcasting may refer to broadcasting digital video and audio signals. Compared to analog broadcasting, digital broadcasting may be characterized by less data loss due to its robustness against external noise, effectiveness in error correction, high resolution, and/or clean and clear images. In addition, digital broadcasting may enable interactive services, unlike analog broadcasting.
As video signals displayable on the image display device increase in type and number and more services are accessible through the image display device, a remote control device may have more buttons (or keys) to operate the image display device. A complex remote controller may cause inconvenience to the user.
The remote control device may transmit signals to the image display device in compliance with an Infrared Data Association (IrDA) communication standard (hereafter also referred to as an IR communication standard). The image display device may receive signals according to the IR communication standard. Due to diverse functions of the image display device, more types of commands may be required to control the image display device. In order to input various types of commands to the image display device, a remote control device may be used for transmitting and receiving signals to and from the image display device according to an RF communication standard. An RF frequency channel may be established for communications between the remote control device and the image display device.